Oczekiwania
by Badhbh
Summary: Skondensowana telenowela w jednym akcie, trzech planach czasowych i przedstawiona z trzech punktów widzenia.


_A/N Tekst powstał lata świetlne temu, przypadkowo odkryłam go w odmętach dysku i doszłam do wniosku, że może przyznam się, że nie tylko parodie leżały w kręgu moich zainteresowań._

_Krótkie, acz „poetyczne" streszczenie opowiadania:_

_"Rzecz o młodym czarodzieju, jego ojcu i pewnej kobiecie_

_bez której rzeczonego czarodzieja nie byłoby na świecie."_

_Z założenia opowiadanie obyczajowe. Zbyt sentymentalne? Za mało optymistyczne? A może właśnie nadmiernie? Nie wiem i muszę z tym żyć. _

_Poza tym rzecz dzieje się w sierpniu, więc niewykluczone urlopowanie kanonu. Chociaż z drugiej strony nie po to pożyczyłam bohaterów od Ms. Rowling, żeby obejść się z nimi nazbyt okrutnie._

_Przeskoki czasowe i zmiany narratorów zamierzone. Mam nadzieję, że można się w tym wszystkim połapać_

* * *

**„Oczekiwania"**

* * *

Pewne sierpniowe popołudnie…

Czuję tremę, jakbym wybierał się na bardzo ważną randkę. Zależy mi na tym, żeby zrobić na niej dobre wrażenie. _Może lepiej zmienić ten T-shirt na mniej czarny…_

Drzwi otwierają się z hukiem. _Ojciec ma bardzo ważną sprawę skoro „zapomniał" zapukać…_

Ten mrożący krew w żyłach wrzask:

- Co ty sobie wyobrażasz do jasnej cholery?!

_Niedobrze._ Znalazł listy, a teraz wymachuje nimi oskarżycielsko.

Tydzień temu napisałem do niej, prosząc o spotkanie. Wymieniliśmy parę wiadomości zanim ustaliliśmy datę i miejsce.

- Tato, jak mogłeś. To moja prywatna korespondencja!

- Twoja prywatna korespondencja?! Twoja?! Kto kupił papeterię, pióro, atrament, a nawet żarcie dla cholernej sowy, która nosiła tę „ko-re-spon-den-cję"?!

_Jak miło z jego strony, że jeszcze nie podkreślił, że sfinansował też zakup tej „cholernej sowy" czyli mojej bystrookiej Marigold._ _Tak, mój ojciec potrafi być „wielkoduszny"._

Czuję rosnącą wściekłość. _Przecież jestem już dorosły i to od ponad dwóch tygodni!_

- Nigdzie nie pójdziesz! Słyszysz?! Zabraniam ci!

- Nie możesz! Jestem pełnoletni!

- Doprawdy?! A jesteś przekonany, że jeśli wyjdziesz będziesz miał dokąd wrócić?!

- Czemu mnie szantażujesz?

- To ma być szantaż? Jest pan mocno przewrażliwiony, panie Snape…

Gdy ojciec zwraca się do mnie po nazwisku z tą swoją wystudiowaną ironią doskonale wiem, że stąpam po kruchym lodzie… Ale nic, brnę dalej chociaż słyszę wyraźne trzaski tego lodu.

- Nie zmanipulujesz mnie! Mam dość uleganiu atakom złości jednego człowieka! Czemu wszyscy zawsze ci ustępują?! Czemu?!

- Domyśl się! Jak mogłem spłodzić takiego imbecyla?!

Wściekłość narasta, bez zastanowienia sięgam po różdżkę, wrzeszcząc:

- Broń się!

- Ostrzegam cię, że za chwilę żarty się skończą! Nie masz żadnych szans, nawet nie będę musiał używać czarnej magii, żeby posłać cię na jakiś czas do św. Munga. Skoro to jedyny sposób żeby nauczyć cię rozumu to…

Wyciąga różdżkę i zastyga w oczekiwaniu.

Nie, nie boję się, ale stoję naprzeciwko człowieka, który znaczną część swojego dorosłego życia poświęcił walce. Nigdy nie pytałem ilu ludziom pomógł przekroczyć przez zasłonę pomiędzy życiem a śmiercią ani ilu zawdzięczało jego interwencji urlop u św. Munga, ale ta statystyka musi robić wrażenie.

Na mnie jednak nigdy nie podniósł ręki. Owszem wrzeszczał, czasem upokarzał, ale zawsze mogłem na niego liczyć.

Dostrzega moje wahanie. Mruży oczy a na jego wąskie wargi wypełza ten charakterystyczny triumfalny uśmieszek.

Moja różdżka szybuje w jego stronę. Zostałem rozbrojony.

Znowu czuję się małym chłopcem, który chciał się wymknąć na mecz quidditcha. Zamiast obserwować lot złotego znicza za karę szorowałem kociołki i to bez użycia magii. Przed moim ojcem nie da się niczego ukryć.

_Przecież jestem już pełnoletni, nie ma już władzy nade mną, jestem wolny._ Znam jeden sposób na mojego ojca. Prośba. Chyba jedynie na to nie odkrył jeszcze przeciwzaklęcia. Tylko, że ten sposób nie zawsze działa.

- Proszę. Chcę tylko ją zobaczyć. Nic więcej.

_I chcę poznać prawdę!_

Długa chwila milczenia. Mierzy mnie tym swoim przerażającym spojrzeniem. Nie odwracam wzroku. Słyszę tylko lodowate:

- Zatem idź.

Oddaje mi różdżkę i wychodzi z pokoju. Nie pora na przebieranki. Jak najszybciej opuszczam dom zanim ojciec się rozmyśli i cofnie „błogosławieństwo" dla moich planów, a może nawet użyje „Obliviate".

Aportuję się zgodnie z ustaleniami w mugolskiej części Londynu. Jestem sporo przed czasem. Siadam przy stoliku w przytulnej knajpce. Wyciągam książkę i czytam. Przecież Owutemy coraz bliżej. Zamawiam filiżankę herbaty.

Jednak moje myśli błądzą daleko od podręcznika Transmutacji. Wydarzenia ostatnich dni nieźle namieszały w moim życiu. Akt urodzenia uległ odczarowaniu dwa tygodnie temu. Wtedy pojawiło się na nim nazwisko kobiety, która mnie urodziła. _Matki?_ Rozważałem czy nie zdobyć jakiś informacji, być może nawet jakiś czas ją poobserwować, ale zrezygnowałem z tego pomysłu. Przecież ojciec był jednym z najlepszych szpiegów w historii, błyskawicznie poznałby moje plany i nie byłby sobą, gdyby ich nie udaremnił. Fakt, że sprawa wyszła na jaw dopiero dzisiaj zakrawa na cud, chyba i ja mam jakieś zdolności konspiratorskie.

Słyszę stukot obcasów. Do stolika podchodzi kobieta w ciemnej garsonce. Ma jakieś trzydzieści parę lat, włosy upięte w staranny kok. Wygląda bardzo elegancko.

- Severus Patrick Snape?

Wstaję. Jestem od niej o ponad głowę wyższy.

- Istotnie. Panna Granger?

_A może już nie panna?_

- Tak. Hermiona Granger. Pracuję w Ministerstwie Magii. – wyciąga rękę na powitanie. Uścisk dłoni jest mocny, ale nie przesadny.

Pewnym gestem przywołuje kelnera i zamawia czarną kawę, bez cukru.

Po chwili zwraca się do mnie:

- Pan pewnie nadal się uczy?

Ta brytyjska uprzejmość. _Lada_ _chwila zaczniemy rozmawiać o pogodzie?_

- Owszem. W przyszłym roku zdaję Owutemy. A później zamierzam pracować z ojcem.

Kelner stawia przed nią filiżankę.

- Czy pański ojciec nadal uczy w Hogwarcie?

_No tak, przecież nawet był hogwarckim dyrektorem, po tym jak pomógł „przekroczyć przez zasłonę" swojemu poprzednikowi._ Przez chwilę zastanawiam się, co by było gdyby nadal nauczał. _Nie! Wtedy musiałbym znaleźć inną szkołę ._

- Nie, od dawna zajmuje się wyłącznie produkcją eliksirów.

_I uprzykrzaniem mi życia, któremu nadał kryptonim „wychowywanie"._

- Jest pan pewnie jedynakiem skoro musi przejąć rodzinny interes?

Czuję się jak na przesłuchaniu. _Nie przyszło jej do tej urzędniczej głowy, że nie muszę tylko chcę?_ Postanawiam dać jej małą nauczkę, przecież też mam prawo zadawać pytania:

- Może pani mi powie? O ile mi wiadomo mój ojciec nie ma więcej dzieci.

_Dziwne, że w ogóle ma dziecko. Pamiętam zaskoczenie malujące się na twarzach jego znajomych, na wieść, że oto mają przed sobą syna Mistrza Eliksirów. Jak ja nie cierpiałem tych współczujących spojrzeń, tego roztkliwiania się nade mną, bo nie mam mamy, a moim ojcem jest Severus Snape… A ja nie potrzebowałem współczucia, byłem dumny, że mój ojciec jest Mistrzem Eliksirów, że wzbudza respekt. A matka? Miałem jakieś siedem lat, gdy obserwując rówieśników uznałem, że matki noszą kolorowe sukienki, pachną kwiatami i ciągle pilnują żeby dokładnie myć uszy oraz mówią do swoich dzieci w sposób wywołujący próchnicę, czyli nie reprezentują sobą nic, co mogłoby zainteresować kilkulatka._

- Nie, nie założyłam rodziny. Mąż i dzieci nigdy nie znaleźli się na liście moich życiowych priorytetów. Moją najbliższą rodzinę stanowi kot.

_Głupi kot najważniejszą „osobą" w życiu? Na Merlina, czy ona ma nierówno pod sufitem?_

- A jednak urodziła pani dziecko…

_Mnie!_

- Nie planowałam tego. Jest pan efektem kilku chwil zapomnienia. Znalazłam się w trudnej sytuacji, ale pański ojciec był na tyle uprzejmy, że się panem zaopiekował, a nawet opłacił moją dalszą naukę.

_No nieźle, egoistka i materialistka. Merlinie!_

- Uprzejmy… Słyszałem „różne" określenia mojego ojca, ale to jak dotąd nie padło. Widzę, że jest pani bardzo oryginalną kobietą.

Chwilę bacznie mi się przypatruje.

- Czego pan oczekuje, Panie Snape?

Gdy ojciec mówi do mnie po nazwisku wiem, że stąpam po kruchym lodzie, że za chwilę będzie na mnie wrzeszczeć, być może coś zdemoluje, a wszystko przez to, że tak wiele dla niego znaczę… Słysząc jak ta kobieta zwraca się do mnie w ten sposób czuję, że podkreśla jaki jestem dla niej obcy.

- Niewiele. Kilku słów prawdy. Przede wszystkim chciałem panią zobaczyć.

Kobieta wpatruje się we mnie intensywnie. Spokojnym tonem kończę rozmowę:

- Dziękuję za poświęcony czas.

Zaczyna gmerać w torebce.

Naśladuję pogardliwy ton ojca. - To nie jest konieczne. Ja zapłacę.

_Forma „ja zapraszam" byłaby bardziej uprzejma, ale najwyraźniej samo sięgniecie do kieszeni po pieniądze jest zdaniem tej kobiety przejawem dobrego wychowania._

_Czy to było powodem dla którego zgodziła się zostać moją matką? Najprawdopodobniej ojciec, gdy wojna się wreszcie skończyła postanowił „przedłużyć ród". Ale czemu akurat z nią?! Poszperam, popytam i znajdę odpowiedź. Lubię być dobrze poinformowany, a od niej dziś niczego więcej się nie dowiem._

- Dziękuję. – mówi i nadal siedzi przy stoliku.

Wstaję. Nie mam ochoty się skompromitować, a chyba nie potrafię być tak opanowany jak ona. Odwracam się na pięcie i lodowatym tonem rzucam:

- Do widzenia, panno Granger.

- Do widzenia. – słyszę spokojną odpowiedź.

Wychodzę. Bez zwłoki aportuję się do domu.

_Potrzebuję rozmowy_. Ojciec jest w laboratorium. Stoję przed drzwiami i waham się czy zastukać. Jeśli robi coś ważnego będzie się wściekać, zresztą może szorować kociołki, ale jeżeli mu w tym przeszkodzę i tak mi się oberwie. Chyba będzie lepiej, jeśli sobie pójdę.

Drzwi się otwierają. Słyszę mało przyjazny głos dobiegający z głębi pomieszczenia.

- Właź zamiast czaić się w korytarzu!

Staję w pobliżu biurka i nie wiem od czego mam zacząć.

Ojciec przygląda mi się badawczo. Patrzę w podłogę, moje zdolności oklumencji stoją na zbyt niskim poziomie, żeby się z nim mierzyć, przecież to on nauczył mnie wszystkiego.

- Wiedza którą zdobyłeś była warta wcześniejszej awantury?

- Zdecydowanie tak. – mój łamiący się głos nie wyraża niezachwianej pewności.

_Po policzkach zaczynają płynąć mi łzy. Brawo Severusie Patricku Snape, pokaż jaki jesteś dorosły i jak świetnie kontrolujesz emocje! Cudownie, cierpię na kliniczny przypadek sarkazmu, skoro trenuję go nawet na sobie…_

Ojciec podchodzi bliżej…

- Co ci powiedziała?!

_Troska w głosie w mojego ojca? Ostatnio słyszana jakieś cztery lata temu, gdy odwiedzał mnie w skrzydle szpitalnym po tym jak zawarłem stanowczo zbyt bliską znajomość z pewnym zbłąkanym tłuczkiem._

- Bardzo chwaliła twoją wspaniałomyślność, przecież zaopiekowałeś się nieoczekiwanym problemem, a nawet sfinansowałeś jej studia…

Ojciec mnie przytula. Niezdarnie, ale to nieistotne. Tego właśnie potrzebuję. Pachnie wonią wielu niezidentyfikowanych ingrediencji. Stoimy tak dłuższą chwilę w milczeniu. Wreszcie czuję, że odzyskuję kontrolę nad swoimi emocjami. Wyswobadzam się z uścisku.

- Jej wiek mnie zaskoczył, oczekiwałem kogoś starszego…

- Gdy się urodziłeś miała jakieś dziewiętnaście lat.

_Dziewiętnaście? Przecież ojciec miał prawie czterdzieści…_

- Była niewiele starsza ode mnie… O cholera, czy ty… ty ją…

_Naprawdę powiedziałem to na głos?!_

- Chłopcze, za kogo ty mnie masz?! Nic nie zdarzyło się wbrew jej woli!

_No właśnie za kogo? _

Znowu zapada dłuższa chwila milczenia.

_To nie był gwałt. Więc co to było?_

- Tato, mogę zadać ci jedno pytanie?

- Dobrze. Ale tylko jedno.

Ojciec posyła mi mordercze spojrzenie. Ignoruje je.

_Jedyna szansa. To pytanie zabrzmi idiotycznie. Nie wiem jak ojciec zareaguje, ale skoro męczy się ze mną od siedemnastu lat może mnie nie „zavaduję"._

- Kochałeś ją?

_Nie „zavaduje" zbyt pochopnie…_

Ojciec marszczy brwi. Ucieka wzrokiem gdzieś w bok. Jakby się bał, że użyję legilimencji.

- Nie wiem. Przyzwyczaiłem się do jej obecności. Może nawet lubiłem jej obecność. Była dość atrakcyjna, a przede wszystkim ponadprzeciętnie inteligentna.

_Czyżby w jego głosie pobrzmiewała czułość?!_

- Inteligentniejsza od ciebie?

_Panie Snape… Wszechogarniający trzask pękającego lodu…_

- Być może… Ale to już drugie pytanie! - po chwili rzuca sarkastycznie - Widzisz Severusie jesteś skazany na sukces. Spróbuj tylko zawalić Owutemy to z czystym sumieniem cię wydziedziczę.

Uśmiecham się. Czuję ulgę.

Ta kobieta intryguje mnie coraz bardziej. _Kim trzeba być, żeby przez prawie dwadzieścia lat zaprzątać wyobraźnię takiego mężczyzny jak ojciec?_

- Jeszcze coś Junior?

„Przezywa" mnie w ten sposób, gdy ma dobry humor.

_Nie myślałem, że ta trudna rozmowa może mieć taki finał. Ojciec nie przestaje mnie zaskakiwać._

- Szkoda, że nie odziedziczyłem jej nosa. – stwierdzam z udawaną złośliwością.

- Ciesz się, że nie masz jej zębów. – Znowu ten triumfalny uśmiech. - A teraz idź się przebierz, bo praktyczne przygotowanie do egzaminu z Eliksirów ci nie zaszkodzi, a mi przyda się pomoc przy warzeniu.

* * *

Prawie osiemnaście lat wcześniej niż pewne sierpniowe popołudnie

Do moich uszu dobiega iście piekielny łomot, który usiłuję zignorować.

_Niech to wszyscy diabli! Pracuję! _

Udaję, że mnie nie ma, co nie zniechęca intruza. Szybkim krokiem wchodzi do laboratorium.

- Co to za zachowanie? Z kim się Granger na rozum pozamieniałaś?!

_Środek dnia, a tej się na amory zebrało?!_

- Jestem w ciąży.

_Kur… No pięknie Severusie. A oto i amory. Przecież to nieprawdopodobne. Znaczy możliwe, ale… _

- Jestem w ciąży, profesorze.

Mam nadzieję, że z mojej twarzy nie sposób odczytać żadnych emocji.

_Profesorze? Fakt, uczennica przez siedem lat, kochanka od jakiś trzech miesięcy. Kochanka… Przyszła którejś nocy, a potem kolejnej i jeszcze następnej, i... Nawet nie rozmawialiśmy… Jakby każde z nas udawało, że te wizyty w ogóle nie mają miejsca. Dlatego nadal jestem „Profesorem Snapem" a ona „Panną Granger" a to daje mi pewną przewagę._

- Czego pani oczekuje, panno Granger?

- Pewnie eliksiru aborcyjnego.

_Cóż, Wiem-To-Wszystko czego jak czego, ale pewności to w twoim głosie nie słyszę._

Wzruszam ramionami, jakby ta wiadomość nie wywarła na mnie najmniejszego wrażenia.

- Skoro jeszcze nie dość pani zabijania.

Wbija wzrok w podłogę i kuli się w sobie. Po chwili patrzy na mnie tymi wielkimi brązowymi oczami. Zagrałem na czułej strunie. Przecież wiem, że dotąd śni koszmary. _Pamiętam doskonale te noce, gdy budziła się z krzykiem i chciwie wtulała we mnie. Jak zachłannie usiłowała zapomnieć o przeszłości, a ja jej w tym z zapałem pomagałem…_

- Oboje doskonale wiemy, że gdybyś faktycznie potrzebowała tego eliksiru sama byś go uwarzyła.

Kiwa głową. _Jak „uroczo", że się ze mną zgadza._

- Nie marnuj mojego czasu, tylko powiedź wprost czego chcesz.

Dłuższą chwilę milczy, a potem wyrzuca z siebie niemal jednym tchem:

- Nie wiem. Wszystko się gmatwa. Czego chcę? Chcę odnaleźć rodziców. I zapomnieć, że widziałam za dużo. Zapomnieć o wojnie. Chcę przestać się bać. I chciałabym wiedzieć czy wystarczy mi pieniędzy na czesne i czy z dzieckiem w ogóle uda mi się skończyć studia… A przede wszystkim chciałabym, żeby moje obliczenia, że nie mam za co utrzymać dziecka okazały się błędne.

_Na Merlina, nazbierało się tego..._

- Całkiem sporo tych pobożnych życzeń pomieszanych z lękami egzystencjalnymi, panno Granger. Ze strachem musi sobie pani poradzić sama, ale co do finansów to mogę pomóc. Mnie stać na posiadanie dziecka.

Na jej jeszcze niemal dziecinnej twarzy maluje się niedowierzanie. Kończę wypowiedź niedbałym tonem rzucając:

- Zresztą, załóżmy, że najwyższa pora żyć uczciwie i ponosić konsekwencje swoich działań.

- Ponosić konsekwencje… - powtarza jak echo. _Zaraz się zamyśli, coś sobie ubzdura i zaprzepaści swoją szansę na normalne życie. A mimochodem „zavaduje" i moje możliwości w miarę normalnego życia. Muszę temu zapobiec. Gdzieś z oddali dobiegają takty Marszu Mendelsona?! Co to, to nie!_

- Spokojnie panno Granger, ma pani jeszcze wiele do zrobienia. Chociażby wybrać uniwersytet… Na jaką sumę wypisać kwit do Gringotta?

- Ja nie potrzebuję litości!

W brązowym oczach dostrzegam furię_. Głupiutkie gryfońskie lwiątko. Sprawię, że zaraz schowa pazurki.._

- Ja i litość? Panno Granger, niech mnie pani nie rozśmiesza. To może być dla mnie niebezpieczne, któraś z moich licznych kontuzji może się odnowić.

Furia znika. Spokojnym tonem pyta:

- Czemu pan to robi?

- Naprawdę chce pani wiedzieć? Radzę po prostu wziąć pieniądze. Wkrótce przyślę kilka eliksirów, muszę przecież dbać o moją „inwestycję".

- Nie odpowiedział pan. Czemu pan to robi?

- Może szukam kogoś kto poda mi na starość szklankę wody. A może mam sumienie? Wystarczy tych pytań. Radzę nie nadużywać mojej cierpliwości!

Znowu milczenie.

_Nie powiem jej przecież, że po prostu nie spodziewałem się, że po latach kontaktu z różnymi substancjami i godzinach tortur będę w stanie „kogokolwiek" spłodzić. Nie mniej zaskakujące jest, że od strony genetycznej potomek całkiem nieźle się zapowiada._

- Nawet pan nie spytał czy dziecko jest na pewno pańskie.

_Dziecko? Dobrze, najwyraźniej nie rozważa już aborcji._

- Panno Granger, niewątpliwie jestem wymarzonym kandydatem, żeby go próbować zaciągnąć przed ołtarz dzięki „wpadce", ale kłamstwo jest sztuką, której jeszcze żaden Gryfon nie opanował.

Skinięcie głową. _Nie daje się tak łatwo_ sprowokować,_ jak na razie zdecydowanie Powyżej Oczekiwań. Uff, Marsz Mendelsona ucichł._

- Accio pióro. – słyszę jej zdeterminowany głos.

Dziewczyna wpisuje sumę na pergaminie. Niesforne kosmyki wpadają jej do oczu.

- Podpisze pan?

Kwota wydaje mi się śmiesznie niska. Patrzę na nią pytająco.

- Tyle potrzebuję na początek.

Teraz ja przywołuję pióro i składam zamaszysty podpis.

- Ma mnie pani niezwłocznie poinformować, gdy będzie potrzebować więcej galeonów. A na nasze kolejne spotkanie niech pani przyniesie wyniki badań, chce wiedzieć czy wszystko w porządku.

* * *

Niewiele ponad siedemnaście lat wcześniej niż pewne sierpniowe popołudnie…

_To ból czy wyczerpanie? Jestem zbyt otępiała, żeby zrozumieć, co mówi pielęgniarka. Jak dobrze, że to pojedyncza sala, nie muszę żadnej rozentuzjazmowanej świeżo upieczonej mamusi opowiadać o swojej sytuacji. Sama nie wiem, co byłoby gorsze… pogarda czy współczucie?_

Pielęgniarka podaje mi zawiniątko. Odchylam biały ręcznik. Przyglądam się małemu czerwonemu ciałku. _Chłopiec._ _Syn. Mój mały Sevik Patuś… Nie… Nie jest mój, to syn Snape'a._

Kobieta instruuje mnie jak mam go nakarmić.

Teraz śpi. Wygląda tak spokojnie i jest taki maleńki. _Oczy na pewno będą czarne. Włosów jeszcze nie widać, jedno jest łatwe do przewidzenia, będą okropne_.

Nachylam się i szepczę do miniaturowego uszka.

- Niedługo twój ojciec przyjdzie po ciebie, a ja będę musiała o tobie zapomnieć. Już się przyzwyczaiłam, że tracę wszystkich, którzy cokolwiek dla mnie znaczą. Obyś się nigdy nie dowiedział jak to jest.

Całuję czubek główki niemowlęcia.

Coś mokrego spływa mi po policzku. Ocieram to rękawem koszuli.

_Mam nadzieję, że to nie jest depresja poporodowa._

- Może kiedyś cię odwiedzę. Tylko od czego zacząć rozmowę. „Hej, jestem twoją matką. Wiesz, niektórzy ludzie dość nieszablonowo sobie radzą ze stresem, szczególnie pourazowym, kiedyś nie wiedzieć czemu wylądowałam w łóżku Naczelnego Nietoperza Hogwartu i lądowałam tam dość regularnie, prawie tak często w bibliotece… Tak, nie ma jak zrobić niezapomniane pierwsze wrażenie za pomocą anegdoty.".

_A może to instynkt macierzyński, a nie depresja? Nie, to niemożliwe… Nieważne, to tylko fizjologia. Nic ponad głupie hormony._

_Nie mogę go zatrzymać. Nie mogę. Muszę zapomnieć._

Widzę kątem oka jak wchodzi. Oczywiście ubrany na czarno. _Wieści szybko się rozchodzą_…

- Panno Granger…

Mimowolnie kładę palec na ustach w geście nakazującym milczenie. Nieważne i tak obudził małego.

Tylko kiwam głową na powitanie. Snape wyciąga ręce. Podaję mu dziecko.

Trzyma je tak pewnie. Teraz on dokładnie przygląda się dziecku. Na jego ustach pojawia się triumfalny uśmieszek. _Drań pewnie się cieszy, że spłodził syna, dziedzica nazwiska. _

_Zaskakujące, że mały nawet nie pisnął na widok Postrachu Hogwartu.._

- Gratuluję, piękny okaz.

- Okaz? Przecież to człowiek… - mówię słabym głosem, ale najchętniej wykrzyczałabym mu co sądzę, że _to nie żaden cholerny eksponat z gablotki tylko istota ludzka_.

- Panno Granger, jeszcze nie mówi, nie wiadomo czy myśli, ale powinien być całkiem interesujący za jakieś kilka… dziesiąt lat.

Najwyraźniej jak zwykle chce mnie sprowokować. Milczę.

- Wybrała pani imię czy mi zostawiła tę wątpliwą przyjemność?

_Mógłby sobie darować tę cholerną „panią" i nie mniej cholerną „Pannę Granger". Przecież mamy dziecko! Nie tylko mały ma imię, ja również je mam._

- Trudno uwierzyć, że nie zwracała się do niego pani w żaden sposób.

_Przecież ja mu nawet czytałam, śpiewałam i opowiadałam bajki…Mojemu małemu Seviemu Patusiowi _

- Nazywałam go Severusem Patrickem.

Grymas wykrzywia twarz profesora. Wywraca oczami.

- Patrick?

- Tak miał na imię mój ojciec…

_Najwspanialszy mężczyzna pod słońcem!_

- Severus Patrick Snape. Może być.

_Czemu mam ochotę podziękować mu za to, że w ten sposób wybrnął z „przykrego obowiązku" wyboru imienia?_

Przełykam głośno ślinę. Pora na najistotniejsze pytanie:

- Zabiera go pan?

- Nie dziś. Odbiorę moje małe zamówienie za dwa, trzy dni, gdy wszystko będzie już gotowe. Wtedy też wpłynie do pani skrytki reszta należności.

_Jestem zbyt słaba żeby negocjować. Podpiszę zrzeczenie się wszelkich praw i będę wolna. Zacznę wszystko od nowa. Może nawet uda mi się odnaleźć rodziców. Tak będzie najlepiej._

* * *

Pewne sierpniowe popołudnie…

Wchodzę do lokalu. W głębi sali dostrzegam kogoś z kim najprawdopodobniej mam się spotkać. Czarne oczy bardzo szybko przebiegają po stronicach czytanej książki. Chyba lubi się uczyć. Włosy tak nieujarzmione jak moje, tylko że w kolorze czarnym, odrobinę przydługie. Dziwi mnie, że nie są przetłuszczone. Chłopak wygląda całkiem… przystojnie.

Czuję skurcz żołądka. _Mój Sevik Patuś?_

Podchodzę bliżej.

- Severus Patrick Snape?

Pytam, chociaż nie mam żadnych wątpliwości, to po prostu musi być potomek Mistrza Eliksirów.

Chłopak podnosi się z miejsca. Wysoki wzrost odziedziczył po ojcu. Jest szczupły, ale nie przesadnie chudy, poza tym ma zdecydowanie zdrowszy koloryt cery niż profesor.

- Istotnie. Panna Granger?

Znajomy głos, a nawet sposób mówienia.

- Tak. Hermiona Granger. Pracuję w Ministerstwie Magii.

Pozwalam sobie na krótką prezentację.

Jest mi słabo. Dziwne uczucie stanąć oko w oko ze swoją przeszłością. Potrzebuję mocnej kawy. Na szczęście kelner pojawia się i błyskawicznie realizuje zamówienie.

_Pora na konwencjonalną pogawędkę._

– Pan pewnie jeszcze się uczy?

- Owszem. W przyszłym roku zdaję Owutemy. A później zamierzam pracować z ojcem.

Upijam łyk. Czuję się znacznie lepiej. _Ciekawe co porabia Stary Nietoperz?_

- Czy pański ojciec nadal uczy w Hogwarcie?

- Nie, zajmuje się produkcją eliksirów na zamówienie.

_W sumie nic dziwnego, jak miałby mieć jakikolwiek autorytet jako nauczyciel z pałętającym się pod nogami bękartem. Musiałby przystopować ze szlabanami szczególnie tymi za romantyczne schadzki._

- Jest pan pewnie jedynakiem skoro musi przejąć rodzinny interes?

Na twarzy chłopaka maluje się znużenie. _Chyba zdradzam zbyt duże zainteresowanie Seniorem._

- Może pani mi powie? O ile mi wiadomo mój ojciec nie ma więcej dzieci.

Niby zwyczajne pytanie, ale wprost ociekające jadem. _Należało mi się_.

- Nie, nie założyłam rodziny. Mąż i dzieci nigdy nie byli wysoko na liście moich życiowych priorytetów. Moją rodzinę stanowi kot.

Widzę po jego reakcji, że mój żart o kocie zdecydowanie nie rozładował napięcia. _Może ma alergię, a może w ogóle nie lubi zwierząt?_

- A jednak urodziła pani dziecko…

_Tak, to zdecydowanie będzie bardzo ciężka rozmowa. _

- Nie planowałam tego. Jest pan efektem kilku chwil zapomnienia. Znalazłam się w trudnej sytuacji, ale pański ojciec był na tyle uprzejmy, że się panem zaopiekował, a nawet opłacił moją dalszą naukę.

_Nie powinnam była tego mówić. To było po prostu okrutne. Głupie, okrutne i niepotrzebne._

Widzę jak chłopak wbija we mnie drwiące spojrzenie. Jego podobieństwo do ojca jest wprost przerażające.

- Uprzejmy… Słyszałem „różne" określenia mojego ojca, ale to jak dotąd nie padło. Widzę, że jest pani bardzo oryginalną kobietą.

_Chyba powinnam go przeprosić, ale w sumie nie okłamałam go. Nie mam za co przepraszać. _Czuję, że pora przejść do meritum, zanim zemdleję. _Jakaś słaba ta kawa_.

- Czego pan oczekuje, Panie Snape?

Widzę, że ten chłopak jest wściekły. Niby spokojnym głosem mówi:

- Niewiele. Kilku słów prawdy. Przede wszystkim chciałem panią zobaczyć.

_Do czego ten dzieciak dąży?_ Chwilę mierzymy się wzrokiem.

- Dziękuję za poświęcony czas.

_Postanowił zakończyć rozmowę?_ _Zaskakujące._ Sięgam po moją torebkę, żeby uregulować rachunek.

- To nie jest konieczne. Ja zapłacę.

Moje oszołomienie jeszcze rośnie.

- Dziękuję. – mówię odruchowo.

_Może powinnam zaprotestować?_

Słyszę głos tak chłodny, że mam wrażenie, że pod jego wpływem temperatura w pomieszczeniu spada co najmniej o kilka stopni.

- Do widzenia, Panno Granger

- Do widzenia…

_O mały włos nie mówię „Do widzenia, Profesorze"._ _Co za podobieństwo._

Ukrywam twarz w dłoniach. _Nie będę płakać. Nie._ _Nie?_ Coś zaczyna ściekać po moich policzkach i kapie do stygnącej kawy.

_Wyszedł nawet nie patrząc w moją stronę.._

_Chyba go rozczarowałam._

_Cyniczny. Ironiczny. Obcy. Sarkastyczny. I też mu się wydaje, że wszystko można kupić. _

_Zawartość Snape'a w Snape'ie jakieś 150 % normy._

_Tylko czemu chciałabym, żeby do mojego okna zastukała Marigold przynosząc list? I żeby stało się to jak najszybciej?_

* * *

_A/N Będę wdzięczna za uwagi. Ponieważ niewiadomo jak to z zasłoną w ministerstwie było (albo ja nie zrozumiałam) pozwoliłam sobie na funkcjonowanie związku frazeologicznego – "przejść przez zasłonę", ot licentia poetica._

_W razie posiadania uwag pod adresem tekstu wyżyć można się w komentarzach, im konstruktywniej tym lepiej.;) _


End file.
